For the Love of a Chocobo
by Flamefyre
Summary: Cloud's having a rough time as a SOLDIER cadet, but when Zack enters the picture, could life be worth it after all? Semi AU, adult situations and language, blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guyyyys so this is my first fanfic, and I haven't _actually_ played FF7, so this is going to be a semi-AU story, and if I get things wrong, I'm sorry! I won't beg you to review, but it would be nice, and though flames will make me feel icky inside, if you must flame, you must. But really, I'd prefer constructive criticism instead...XD

Zack couldn't think of the last time he'd been so awed by a cadet. At Sephiroth's orders, he had observed one of the training sessions to assess the recruits. Now he stood, leaning casually against the wall, watching the boys spar with each other. The sergeant was pacing back and forth, squawking out orders and correcting stances. He hadn't noticed Zack yet. The man grinned to himself when he thought about the sergeants guaranteed expression of stupefied shock.

The small, blond-haired cadet he had his eye on was pounding his opponent into the matted floor of the training center. Zack bit back another grin as the boy caught his adversary in a headlock, forcing him to the ground, where the bigger boy tapped out. "Yeah!" Zack cried, punching a fist into the air. Everyone froze, and he almost started laughing.

"C-Commander Fair!" the sergeant stammered. "To what do we owe the pleasure, sir?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Zack assured him. "Carry on. I'm just observing."

The group got back to work under the sergeant's harsh instructions, and when the class had been dismissed, Zack approached the older man. "So who's the blondie?" he asked.

"Which one, sir?"

"The short one." 'Nuff said.

"That's Strife. OI! STRIFE! GET OVER HERE!" the sergeant bellowed, and Zack turned to see the small blonde trotting over from where he'd been about to exit the premises. He slid to a stop in front of them and snapped a smart salute.

"Yes, sir?" The boy's voice was soft and sensual, but firm, suggesting that he wasn't as delicate as he looked.

Zack nodded to the sergeant. "I'll just talk to him a little. You're dismissed." The man saluted and left the room. "So," Zack began, turning back to the boy. "What's your first name, cadet?"

"Cloud, sir," the boy replied, still saluting.

"At ease," the raven-haired man said, and Cloud relaxed a bit, bringing his arm back down to his side. "I noticed your performance in class today. You're a bit small to want to be in SOLDIER, aren't you?"

Cloud flushed. "I am not!" he burst out. "I'm just as—" He broke off with a terrified expression when he realized he had yelled at a commanding officer. "I-I-I mean," he started, then fell silent, looking sick with fear.

Zack snorted in laughter, and the boy looked puzzled. "It's all right, Strife. I was baiting ya. I like your spirit, and how you manage to perform so well despite your, ah, obvious size disadvantage. No, don't glare, you know it's true," he added as the boy scowled. The hen remembered himself.

"My apologies. Thank you, Commander Fair, sir. I appreciate your praise."

"At ease again, cadet. I won't bite. Now, I'm willing to offer private lessons; you're too advanced for this class, and I know there aren't any more openings in the next level up. If you'd like, I can give you some one-on-one instruction."

Cloud brightened. "Really? That would be so awesome! Sir," he added hurriedly.

"Cool. When are you free?"

The boy flushed again, only this time from embarrassment. "Any time," he said quietly. "I don't really have any friends I spend time with, so…" He trailed off, looking painfully awkward. Zack clapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, short stuff. How about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at, say, seven? After dinner? I'm off-duty then, so it should be perfect."

Cloud nodded. "Sounds great, sir."

Zack grinned at him, violet eyes affectionate. "All right, you're dismissed, Strife. I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"Yes sir!" Cloud replied, looking ecstatic. "And thank you again!" He practically _skipped_ off, and Zack smiled to himself, a warm feeling growing in the middle of his chest.

Cloud trotted down the hallway to the mess hall, feeling so light he could fly. _Commander Fair! He spoke to me! He's almost as big a hero as the General, and he spoke to me and even wants to help me train! _His heart fluttered in his chest as he accepted his food and carried his tray to an empty table.

Cloud always sat alone; no one else tried to befriend him, and he didn't try to approach anyone either. Sometimes he wished he had a friend to talk to and laugh with, but knew he wouldn't find one in his fellow cadets. He was constantly picked on for being short and quiet, and no one else stepped in to help when he tried to fight off multiple attackers alone. He was used to being lonely and could deal with it just fine, thank you very much.

The next day, Cloud felt nervous and jumpy. He couldn't wait for classes to be over so he could meet up with Commander Fair to practice. If someone so important had taken an interest in him, surely he would become a SOLDIER, right?

Right.

Cloud _horked_ down his dinner and arrived at the gym far too early. He was feeling so tense he thought he would go ahead and warm up. He was jogging his fifth lap when the door opened and he caught sight of his hero. Well, one of them, anyways. Commander Fair flashed him his trademark grin, and Cloud slowed his jogging. His heart was pounding, though whether it was from the run or his superior's presence, he didn't know. It was the running, he ultimately decided. Definitely the running. "I was just warming up, sir," he told the man.

"Hey, I'm off-duty. Call me Zack, okay?"

Cloud gulped. "Okay…Z-Zack."

"No, no," Zack said with a laugh. "It's Zack, not Z-Zack."

Cloud flushed. "I know," he said heatedly. "It was just a stammer." He started to stretch out, loosening his shoulder, arm, and leg muscles so they wouldn't cramp and tear later. Zack leaned his enormous Buster sword against the wall of the gym and started to strip off his clothing until he was in only his standard-issue pants and a tight black wife beater.

"The other crap's a hassle," he explained, joining Cloud in warming up. "Sometimes I think about just showing up to work butt-naked to see what Seph would do to me." He grinned when Cloud blushed.

"S-Seph?"

"Yeah, you know, the General? I call him Seph."

"And he doesn't gut you?" Cloud squeaked. Zack laughed.

"Naw, we're buddies," he said, tossing a grin at the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes. "C'mon. Let's do this thing," Zack said, rolling his shoulders to loosen them. "We'll start with hand-to-hand combat, and maybe later on I'll work with ya on sword fighting. Sound good?"

Cloud nodded fervently. "Yes, sir. I mean, Zack," he added in a rush when the black-haired man scowled at him playfully.

"That's better. All right, come on. Attack me." Zack took his stance and beckoned. Cloud didn't move, assessing his opponent briefly. Zack was at _least_ a head taller than him, and much more heavily muscled. Cloud knew he wasn't lacking in muscle mass but damn, this guy made him look frickin' scrawny. Zack's shoulders were broad and Cloud knew he'd never have a weight advantage. He launched himself at the tall man, trying to use his leaner, lither body to get a hand up, hoping he was faster than Zack. It proved to be fruitless; the SOLDIER seemed to flow like water, and was always just where Cloud didn't want him to be.

After half an hour, Cloud still hadn't landed a single hit, and he was gasping for air. _Fuck, these guys are tough!_ he thought, panting. He spotted the man's fist traveling towards his face and threw up his arms in a block. The motion was weak, and the defense gave, slowing down the punch but not preventing it from smashing into his nose. With a small cry, Cloud's hand flew to the extremity as blood gushed out onto the mat and he lost his footing and fell. Zack dropped to his knees beside the boy and pulled his hands away from his nose to inspect it.

"Shit, Cloud, I'm sorry," he said. "I thought I was pulling my punches, but I guess I got carried away. It's not broken, is it?"

Cloud shook his head, using his shirt to staunch the flow of blood. "Just a nosebleed," he said thickly. "I'm fine."

Zack sat back on his heels. "Damn, kid, I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay." Cloud smiled, and even through the blood, he managed to look adorably innocent. It made Zack feel quivery inside, but at the same time saddened him. He thought of that naïve face among all the cruel machinery of war, streaked with blood and eyes turned to hard chips of sky blue flint. "Zack?" The voice wormed its way into his thoughts, and the man started. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Zack ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's take a break."

Cloud nodded, bunching the hem of his shirt against his face. The bleeding had slowed, and he wiped the excess blood from his mouth and chin. Looking down at the stained cloth, he grimaced. "Looks like I killed someone."

Zack gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah." He leaned back on his elbows to stare up at the dark ceiling. "So tell me why you want to join SOLDIER, Cloud."

The boy looked down, twisting the bloodied hem of his shirt in his hands. "I made a promise to someone back home," he said quietly. "I said I would become a SOLDIER and protect her from everything."

Zack grinned wickedly. "Girlfriend?"

Cloud blushed. "N-no! Just a friend, a friend!"

Zack leaned back so he was lying flat on the mat, his arms folded under his head. "Suuuuure, Cloudy boy. A friend."

"No, really." Cloud sobered and looked down again. "I guess I kind of have a crush on her, but she only sees me as a friend, and not a very close one." He sat cross-legged on the mat.

"Where's home?"

"Nibilheim."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Mountains." Cloud's expression was a little distant, and Zack could tell he didn't like talking about his past life, but wouldn't say admit it, especially not to a superior. He saw the blonde's gaze drift to his Buster blade, and Zack grinned at the longing in the boy's eyes.

"Wanna give it a try?"

Cloud's head snapped around. "W-what?"

"The sword," Zack said, nodding to it. "You're staring at it like a magpie looking at his hoard." He laughed at the red staining Cloud's cheeks. "C'mon, I don't mind. As long as you don't gain superhuman strength and run me through with it." He held a hand out to Cloud and pulled him to his feet, retrieving the sword from its spot against the wall. "Here." Cloud took the sword, a look of awe crossing his face. He frowned as the end dropped to the ground.

"How do you _hold_ this, let alone swing it?" he asked incredulously. His arms trembled with effort as he managed to lift the blade about an inch off the ground. Zack laughed.

Cloud stiffened when he felt the man's chest flush against his back, Zack's arms coming around him so his hands could grip Cloud's on the sword hilt. "Like this," Zack murmured in his ear, lifting the blade easily and going through a few passes with it. Cloud, trapped between his body and the sword, was forced to move as well. He couldn't even breathe with Zack's chest pressed to his back like it was, his large hands covering Cloud's smaller ones that gripped the blade. He felt his body heating up, and knew his cheeks were on fire. When Zack stepped away, he let out the breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Zack took the blade from Cloud's limp hands. "See?" he said. "Simple." Cloud snorted.

"Yeah, right. I don't have your Mako-enhanced strength, remember! That hunk o' junk weighs at least twice as much as me!"

Zack's violet eyes widened. "'Hunk o' junk?' Nooo! It's okay, baby, he didn't mean it!" He embraced the sword, rubbing his cheek against the flat of the blade as Cloud looked on.

"Uh…" was all the blonde could say. Zack started to dress again, grinning.

"Well, you insulted her," he said. "Give me a hand, will you? The shoulder armor is a bitch to put on yourself." Cloud hurried over and stood on tiptoes to help the SOLDIER dress. His hands were shaking, but if Zack noticed, he didn't mention it. "Thanks, blondie," the man said when he had his shoulder pads on properly. He reached out and ruffled Cloud's hair, drawing a blush from the blonde. "Sorry to cut the training session short, but I forgot some paperwork I had to do." This was a bald-faced lie. In reality, Zack felt his body responding to his previous closeness to the boy, and goddamn it, he had to get away before he threw the kid to the mats and did him right then and there.

Cloud nodded. "It's okay. I'll see you Friday, I guess?" He looked hopeful.

Zack forced a smile. "Yeah. Friday." He left the room, striding quickly to his own quarters where the rest of the 1st SOLDIERS' stomping grounds were. He let himself in and tucked the Buster sword away before flopping down onto his couch with a groan. Zack couldn't get the blonde cadet out of his goddamn mind. Whenever he let his thoughts stray, the boy was in them, the slender, lithe body that rippled under his clothing whenever he moved, his bright blue eyes, the angelic face framed with its spiky gold hair. Against his will, Zack pictured Cloud writhing under him, face contorted in pleasure as Zack pounded into—no. Shit, he was getting a hard on.

"Aw, I don't need this now," he moaned. "I'm frickin' tired…" The area between his legs throbbed as if in a declaration that it would _not_ be ignored, no matter how exhausted its host was. His heartbeat speeding up, Zack's hands flew to his belt, unbuckling it in a rush as he opened his fly, sighing with relief when the hardened flesh sprang from its confines. With a groan, the raven-haired man wrapped his hand firmly around himself, closing his eyes and picturing Cloud spread-eagled on his bed, sans clothing.

Zack moaned, throwing his head back as his hand began to move in a quick up-and-down motion, pleasure coursing through his sweating body. God, he wanted Cloud. He wanted to fuck him senseless into the goddamn wall, bed, table, whatever was available. Floor. _Bath_tub. A tingling feeling was coiling down in Zack's stomach, winding tighter and tighter as he gasped and moaned in ecstasy, his hand moving faster. The tightness in his lower belly suddenly shattered, flooding him with white-hot heat as he came with a strangled cry, spurting into his own fist.

The black-haired man leaned back against the couch cushions, his chest heaving and sweat trickling down his temples. As he came down from his high, Zack felt guilt prickle at the back of his neck and was suddenly disgusted with himself. With a noise of revulsion, he wiped his hand clean on his pants. Cloud couldn't be more than sixteen. Zack himself was twenty-four, for God's sake! He shouldn't be thinking about _children_ like that. Zack suddenly felt like a nasty old pervert, one of those old, crusty men who got off on kiddie porn.

"I'm a mess," the SOLDIER groaned, covering his face with his hand. He made his way to the bathroom, shedding his clothing on the way. He was going to take a nice, warm shower and think about the godforsaken reports Seph would make him fill out in the morning. He was not, he repeated, _not_ going to think about the cadet who made him all hot and bothered with his spiky blonde hair and big blue eyes, that beautiful body—Zack let out a screech of frustration and stalked into the shower, turning the cold water on full blast. So much for a warm shower. Damn that boy.

Cloud switched off the shower, and the absence of sound made the silence echo all the louder. He could feel heat in his cheeks, heat that hadn't left since he and Zack had parted after the training session. All he could think about was the man's hard body pressed up against his, his heady smell wrapping around Cloud so he felt faint. And his hand! Cloud groaned. What he wouldn't give for those strong, calloused, battle-worn hands to run over his body, to hold him close and love him…

The blonde boy shook his thoughts away and began to dress, enjoying the quiet of the normally loud showers. He made his way to his room, unlocking the door and slipping inside. From the smell, his roommate had been drinking again, though he wasn't in the room. Cloud could count on one hand the times he'd seen the wayward boy actually spend the night in their room instead of sleeping around with the whole of Sector 7, boys and girls included. Cloud shrugged. He wasn't complaining. The other boy's absence just gave him some quiet time away from the teasing and jibes that he usually had to put up with.

Once again, Cloud saw Zack's broad grin, his jet-black hair and violet eyes, his flawless, honey-colored skin. For the millionth time that day, he felt his cheeks burn. He had to hide his attraction to the man; he was teased enough without everyone gossiping about how he was a queer as well. In reality, he'd never felt so much physical attraction to another male, though he had kissed another boy before. That kiss, however, paled in comparison to the electric feeling of Zack pressed up against his back, his hands covering Cloud's…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I realized I forgot a disclaimer for the last chapter, so no, I do not own FF7, it belongs to Square Enix, yeah yeah yeah...Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy (hopefully?)!

As weeks passed, Zack and Cloud fell into an easy rhythm together of meeting up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for training. Zack worked with him on everything from sparring to grappling, and even some tentative sword work. They had developed a close friendship that pleased Zack immensely and confused the hell out of Cloud.

_What could such an important man see in me? _he thought when Zack would spot him in passing and yell out a greeting. He was ecstatic that the black-haired SOLDIER was paying attention to him; it felt so good to have someone to talk to, however used to loneliness Cloud was. It had even gotten to the point where Zack would drop by during meals, even though he had the privilege of eating in the classier, much nicer 1st cafeteria. He would slide into the seat across from Cloud and ignore all the jealous looks of the other cadets, going on about something or other that Sephiroth had made him do. Cloud felt a quiet contentment when the man reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately or slung an arm around his shoulders in his friendly way.

The only downside to having such a friend was that the bullying had gotten worse, but Cloud was able to hide it from Zack, since they didn't usually hit his face. He didn't want any pity from the man. Sometimes when things were dark, he would wonder if Zack was just being nice to him because he felt sorry for him. God, please let that not be the case. He'd die if he found out that Zack was like all the others deep down.

Cloud was pulled from his mental wanderings by his sergeant's yell. "STRIFE! QUIT DAWDLIN'! FIFTEEN MORE LAPS FOR STANDIN' THERE STARIN' INTO SPACE LIKE A LOVESICK BROAD! C'MON, LADIES, PUT YER BACKS INTO IT!"

_Damn, that old geezer can yell,_ Cloud thought irritably. He started jogging, his tired muscles complaining with every step. Even with extra instruction from Zack his daily training was tough. Wearily, Cloud forced his legs on, slowly pushing through lap after lap until he'd completed the required amount. The class had ended, and so he made his way to the showers to clean up before dinner.

Zack didn't stop by that day; he must have had too much work to escape from Sephiroth's clutches. Cloud sat down at his usual table and started chowing down, hungry from the exercise. His appetite had become larger than ever since he'd become a cadet; all the calories they burned training had to be gained back _somehow_ and more exercise sure as hell wasn't the answer, like all the sergeants seemed to think.

When he had finished and put his tray in the proper receptacle, Cloud started towards the gym. It was a Friday, so he had training with Zack. It was still early, but he had nothing else to do. He trotted down the halls, feeling refreshed after showering and eating, eager to see his friend. He reached the gym a whole half-hour early and thought half-heartedly that he should warm up. Cloud sighed. He was especially sore today, and more exercise wasn't looking like fun to him. _But I have to…I have to be a SOLDIER!_

The door to the gym slammed open, and he turned with a bright smile. "Zack!" The happy expression dropped from his face when he saw that it wasn't Zack, but a gang of five boys, all taller and older than him. He recognized them as his fellow cadets.

"Hey, Cloudy boy," the one in front sneered, sauntering forward. He had slicked-back dark brown hair with a lock that fell loose into his eyes. His cronies weren't much to write home about—tall, burly, all with cruel grins and hard eyes. Cloud backed away, looking wary. Five of them? He could handle one, sometimes two, and sometimes even three, but _five_? Fear welled in his chest.

"What do you want?" He had to force his voice not to shake, but it trembled a bit anyways. The leader's grin widened.

"Ya waiting for your fuck-buddy?"

"He's not my—" Cloud began hotly, but was cut off with a sharp backhand to the face.

"Shut up, Strife. I'm talking, so ya don't interrupt. So how is it? Ya like fucking a higher rank to gain some favor? What's he promised ya?" The boy moved closer so he was right in Cloud's face, but the blonde refused to yield any more ground. "A nice, cozy spot as a First? A good fuck with General Sephiroth? Huh?"

Cloud felt his blood boiling as the brunet continued to describe lewd fantasies starring him and Zack. "Zack is a _friend_," he hissed out finally. "He's nothing but a friend! I'm not trying to gain favor, and I'm certainly not fucking him!" He ducked the fist that shot forward and drove his own into the brunet's stomach. When the older boy doubled over, Cloud grabbed his head and kneed him in the nose, breaking it cleanly. The boy howled in pain, and his cohorts attacked. Cloud fought back tooth and nail. Training with Zack had improved him greatly, but he was still small, and there were too many.

He struggled, managed to break free, and stumbled back. His lip was split and he had a shiner, not to mention countless other bruises and pains all over his body. His wrist felt broken. Cloud ducked another punch and choked as a foot slammed into his chest right on his solar plexus. Driven backwards, Cloud barely registered being caught by a firm grip as he wheezed for air. When the hands didn't let go, he struggled furiously.

"Cloud?"

The boy looked up into the violet eyes of Zack, who had caught him as he'd been thrust backwards. The SOLDIER's gaze took in the scene, and the purple orbs hardened.

"Someone had better tell me what the fuck is going on here, quick," he said in a quiet, deadly voice. "And your story had better be damn good."

The group of bullies snapped lazy salutes, a few of them sporting evidence of Cloud's struggles. Zack felt a little surge of pride when he saw the brunet who appeared to be the leader nursing a broken nose, blood pouring down his face.

"Well, ya see," the brunet began, "We were wonderin' what was so good about him. We hadn't gotten to the fun part yet."

Zack's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The boy leaned close, not even bothering to sound respectful towards his superior. "I wanna see if his ass is really so nice and tight that you'll fuck him for a favor."

Zack's self-control snapped. In a flash, he'd let go of Cloud and seized the brunet by the collar, slamming him up against the gym wall none too gently. In fact, the boy's head cracked against the concrete audibly. The SOLDIER didn't seem to care. Fury seemed to smoke from his skin. Cloud, even in his half-conscious state, observed with awe. He had never seen Zack angry before; the man was always cheerful and smiling, for God's sake. This new side to him was a bit frightening.

"If you _ever_," Zack began, "say anything like that again, I will rip your fucking heart out and make you eat it. I'll say this once. I am not fucking Cloud, and he is not getting any favors from me. I teach him one-on-one because he's _good_. If there was another more promising than he is and my schedule permitted it, I would do the same for them." Zack smiled then, but it wasn't filled with humor and cheer. It was a feral, predatory grin that said he'd like nothing more than to disembowel the boy in front of him. With a final jerk, the SOLDIER let the brunet go. He slid down the wall, wheezing. "I don't have to fucking explain myself to you," Zack said coldly. "I'm feeling generous right now. If you and your boys get out of my sight in ten seconds, I'll think about leaving you be."

There was a scuffle, and the five boys high-tailed it out of the gym, terror skating across their features. Zack calmed his breathing as he watched them go, knowing he was far from finished with them. He was _beyond_ pissed. That anyone had the gall to attack Cloud made him furious. Wait. Cloud. Zack looked around, spotting the boy curled on the mat a few feet away. He rushed to his side.

"Chocobo-head," Zack said softly, pulling the boy into his arms. "C'mon, look at me." Cloud's baby-blue eyes cracked open and he tried to mumble Zack's name through a mouthful of blood. "I'm so sorry, Spike," Zack said, lost for words. He scooped Cloud up in his arms and began the trek back to his room, ignoring the curious stares he got from others in the hallways.

When they reached Zack's living quarters, he juggled the limp body in his arms so he could unlock and open the door. Setting Cloud down on the couch and removing both their boots, Zack saw that he'd slipped out of consciousness. Probably for the best, he thought.

Cloud opened his eyes to see Zack's face come into focus. He stared into the violet eyes dreamily. There was something warm and damp rubbing against his face, and it took him a moment to realize he was in an unfamiliar place, his body hurt all over, and Zack was wiping his face with a damp washcloth that was quickly turning red.

"You're awake, blondie," Zack said with a smile. Cloud tried to smile back, but winced as his split lip reopened. Zack's look turned to one of concern. "Don't move, Cloud. You got fucked up pretty badly," he said, sponging blood away from his friend's face. Cloud nodded and lay back, letting his superior clean up his wounds. When Zack had neatly bandaged the areas that needed it and cast a Cure on his broken wrist, Cloud dared to try to sit up. Zack helped him lean back against the couch cushions.

"Thanks," the boy said quietly, looking down.

"No problem." Zack was watching him, now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Cloud," he started. "Does this happen a lot? You had some fading bruises when I lifted your shirt up. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to pity me," Cloud said firmly, still refusing to meet Zack's eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you were doing a great job back there!" Zack snapped, then sighed. "Cloud, you are an amazingly talented fighter. But you just can't take on five guys! I'm surprised they didn't kill you. They were going to rape you, you know." The last part was said quietly.

To Cloud's horror, tears began to build up in his eyes, and for the life of him he couldn't get them to back down. They spilled down his cheeks in waterfalls, splashing onto his knees and the couch. Zack cursed under his breath.

"Cloud, I didn't mean to make you cry…" He dropped down beside the boy and took him in his arms. "Come on, Chocobo-head, stop it. Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, everything's okay." Zack stroked his friend's back, mindful of the bruises that were now healing slowly thanks to his Cure. Cloud's body shook with sobs as he buried his face in Zack's shirt, not even caring that the motion hurt his battered flesh.

Zack held the boy for what felt like hours, thankful that his body wasn't reacting embarrassingly; the sight of Cloud unhappy quelled all sexual desires in a heartbeat. He coaxed the cadet's body into his lap to make the hugging angle less uncomfortable, and reached up to carefully wipe away a few tears.

Cloud gave a last, hiccupping sob before he forced himself to stop crying. He felt his face burning red with shame. SOLDIERs did not cry. Hell, grunts didn't even cry. He was mortified that Zack had seen him break down like that over nothing. Cloud studied his hands in his lap, too ashamed to meet Zack's eyes.

"Cloud," the man said, taking his chin in one hand and forcing them to look at each other face to face. "Crying isn't something to be embarrassed about. Hell, every so often I break down and sob like a baby, just because I can."

Cloud stared. "You don't."

Zack grinned. "Well, okay, I don't, but I've seen battle-hardened veterans bawl before. Trust me, it's nothing to abhor. I'm sorry I made you cry, though. I didn't think—" He broke off. "I need you to talk to me, Cloud. I know you're being bullied, and so there's no use denying it." Zack's voice softened. "I need you to tell me if you're gang-raped as well."

"No," Cloud said flatly. "They don't rape me, Zack."

"It's still harassment, Chocobo-head. They can be court-martialed for it."

Cloud grabbed his arm. "No! Don't you see? That'd just make it worse!" His voice took on a pleading tone.

"Cloud…"

"Please, Zack! Please don't tell anyone." Tears welled up again. Zack felt his heart twinge.

"Okay, Spike, but you have to promise to tell me the next time you get bullied. Even if they're just beating you up, it's not right and should be stopped. All right?"

Cloud's eyes flashed. "Or you'll do what?"

"I'll…" Zack racked his brain. "I'll tickle you to death!" He seized Cloud's foot and tickled the bottom of it, making the boy writhe and giggle. Zack smiled. "That's better. You're much cuter when you're smiling, Cloudy boy."

The blonde flushed. "I am not cute," he said crossly. Zack grinned.

"Aww, you are too!" He tussled Cloud's hair fondly, then dumped him unceremoniously back onto the couch. "I'm gonna go grab a beer. Want one?"

Cloud looked at him reproachfully. "Zack, I'm underage."

"Pfft. No one'll care. I bet your cadet buddies drink all the time." Zack dug in the fridge and pulled out two cans, tossing one to the boy. "Loosen up. Stay here tonight and we'll hang out, have some guy talk, whatever."

"Guy talk?"

Zack grinned, flashing his pearly teeth. "If girls can have girl talk, we can have guy talk. C'mon, Spike! Live a little!"

Cloud scowled. "Fine," he said sulkily, popping open the beer. "If I get in trouble, it's your fault."

"No one else is around, you're not gonna get in trouble," Zack said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his own drink. He sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote, clicking on the TV. "You wanna watch a movie? I hope you like horror, Cloudy boy."

"Ew, no!" Cloud said. "Don't you have something nice and…not gross or scary?"

Zack laughed, going to the cabinet under the TV to look. "Nope," he said, his voice muffled. "It's all gory and awesome. Oh, look! I have The Shining! Cloud, come on! You have to see this!"

"No!" Cloud almost shrieked, clapping hands over his ears. "I hate scary movies!"

"How can you want to join SOLDIER if you can't stand blood?" Zack asked, bewildered, and Cloud scowled.

"It's not the blood, it's the fear factor," he mumbled, looking abashed. Zack shrugged and popped the movie in anyways.

"I'll cover your eyes when it gets scary, okay?" He sat back down on the couch after dimming the lights. "Seriously, Cloud, this is a classic."

Cloud groaned. "Why do I have the feeling that every horror movie is a classic to you?" Zack slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Lighten up," he said mildly. Cloud stiffened and waited for him to take the arm away, but Zack kept his one-armed hug, pulling the boy comfortably against his side. Cloud relaxed, enjoying Zack's warmth and the feeling of being held. He felt safe and toasty inside.

Needless to say, when the movie got under way, he was not feeling safe anymore. Zack laughed at the most wrong moments, and when it got scary, he didn't say anything, because he didn't think it was frightening at all. Cloud was rigid with terror, and kept whimpering and hiding his face in Zack's chest. The SOLDIER didn't seem to mind, and even petted his hair lightly when it was obvious Cloud was about to have a fear-induced heart attack.

"Damn, that was good!" Zack crowed when the credits rolled by. He got no answer. "Cloud?" When he looked down at the boy, Zack saw that the blonde was fast asleep, leaning against his chest with a look of pure bliss on his face. The man felt his body stir and scowled, mentally ordering Little Zack down, boy. He switched off the TV and maneuvered himself and Cloud so they were lying horizontally on the couch, the blonde boy curled up to his chest. _Aw, the kid's gonna kill me in the morning_, was his last thought before he drifted off.


End file.
